Geisha no 1!
by arkcess
Summary: "bayar utang-utangmu! Jadilah geisha sukses lalu kau akan temukan donno-mu, yang akan setia melindungi dan mencintaimu"   1st fic. Bad summary, R&R, dont like dont read! CHAP 2 Updated
1. Welcome to Ur New Jail

**Disclaimer :** Bleach punya Tite Kubo-sensei! Saya mah cuma numpang aja! Hehehe

Kenalin nih author (abal) baru, panggil aja Rio. Ini 1st fic yg saya upload, aslinya masih ada banyak lagi

**R&R** but if you **Don't like, don't read!**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 1~

**Welcome to Your New Jail**

**

* * *

**

"Ayo nee-san! Cepat naik!" kuulurkan tanganku ke arah nee-sanku.

"m, maaf Ruki *cough*...a, nee-san tak bisa memanjat setinggi itu"

"kan belum dicoba! Apa nee-san mau tertangkap lalu dijual ke rumah-rumah bordil itu?"

"tidak mau... *cough* tapi gimana lagi, badan nee-san... sudah tidak kuat *cough cough*"

Aah iya ya, aku lupa penyakit nee-san...

"begini saja nee, kakak lewat gang kecil di sana itu. Mereka kan badannya besar-besar, jadi nggak mungkin cukup" jelasku sambil menunjuk gang sempit dan cuma bisa dilewati seorang anak kecil

"terus begitu keluar dari gang itu kan ada jalan besar, nee-san tunggu aku di situ"

"kamu beneran mau lewat atap, Rukia?" Kata nee-san seolah tak percaya dengan kenekatanku.

"iya, aku akan mengulur waktu mereka" kuambil batu-batu kecil dan kumasukkan ke obi yukata-ku. "Mereka mendekat! cepat pergi nee-san!"

"b, baik!" setelah kulihat nee-san masuk ke gang, kupanjat pohon lalu melompat ke atap rumah di depannya.

"si kecil itu di atas sana! Kejar dia, CEPAAT!" cih, si botak itu melihatku rupanya.

"eeh, tapi nanti kimono-ku kotor, udah jalan becek, nggak ada ojek lagi~~" wut! Kulempar batu-batu itu ke preman botak dan banci kaleng sok cantik itu.

***Bletak!*** "aduh! Jadi tambah sakit nih kalo nggak ada rambut!" "week, salah sendiri botak!"

***Pletuk!*** "aah, bulu-buluku yang indah berguguran~!" huh dasar lebay, kulempari lagi ah

***Duarrr!*** ups?

-author, emangnya Ruki bawa elpiji 3 kg ya?-

-nggak sih, biar keren jadi effect soundnya diganti! hehehe-

-dasar author sableng!-

"dasar bencong nggak guna! Hei berhenti kau tikus cilik!" enak saja kalo ngomong, nee-san menungguku tau!

Tinggal melompati rumah ini lalu di seberang sana ada nee-san!

HUP! Eeh lho, lho? Kakiku nggak nyampe, jadi aku...?

"KYAA!"

***BRAAK***

Aduuh, badanku sakit... nggak boleh, aku nggak mau ketangkep...! nee-san masih menungguku

Air mataku terjatuh bersamaan dengan hujan, tapi badanku terlanjur basah oleh keringat dan darah yang mengucur karena jatuh tadi.

***GREEK*** pintu rumah itu terbuka, lampunya menyilaukan mataku

"suara keras apa tadi...?" dingin, siapapun tolong aku...

"! Ada anak kecil terluka parah, Momo cepat angkat dia ke dalam Okiya!" eeh, Ini okiya? Lebih baik mati aku!

"baik Rangiku-nee, ayo kau bisa berdiri kan?" seorang gadis seumuran denganku memapahku masuk.

"Orihime, bawa kotak P3K kemari!"

"ee, aku masih capek habis menemani klien seharian!"

"huh! mentang-mentang terkenal" gerutu orang yang dipanggil 'Rangiku-nee' oleh si Momo yang sedang membersihkan lukaku.

"aduh..." , "maaf, sakit ya? Aku pelanin lagi deh" kata Momo sambil mengelap lututku yang lecet tidak karuan.

"suruh dia mandi Momo. Aku akan bicara pada Okaa-san" Rangiku tiba-tiba muncul dengan kotak P3K dan yukata bersih di tangannya.

"baik... nah ayo ikut aku ke kamar mandi" "umm, baiklah Momo-san"

"hihi, tidak usah kaku begitu, kita seumuran kan?" Momo lalu membasuh rambutku. Airnya hangat sekali, ototku yang tegang gara-gara lari tadi jadi rileks.

"boleh aku bertanya?"

"ya, Momo-chan?"

"siapa namamu? Terus kok lukamu bisa sampai separah ini?"

"namaku Rukia, lalu tadi aku..."

***GREEK***

kaget aku, siapa sih yang asal buka pintu kamar mandi

"aa, Orihime-san!" Oo, jadi ini yang namanya Orihime tadi?

"sedang apa kalian di sini? Mengotori air mandiku saja, cepat keluar!"

"b, baik! Ayo Rukia, kami permisi dulu"

"permisi" kataku sambil melilitkan handuk ke tubuh mungilku.

"siapa dia Momo?" , "kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Momo sangat terkejut saat aku bilang "tidak, makanya aku tanya"

"...Orihime-san itu salah seorang geisha top di Rukongai, makanya aku sangat segan padanya"

"ooh" aku cuma ber-oh ria lalu memakai yukata yang diberikan oleh Rangiku-san.

"Momo, apa Rangiku-san bukan geisha top juga? Dia kan cantik, dadanya juga lebih besar dari si Orihi... uph" Momo menyumpal mulutku dengan kapas yang dia pakai untuk mengobati lukaku

"sst, jangan keras-keras Rukia. Dia juga terkenal sih, tapi sifat galaknya itu lho..."

"Ehem! Siapa yang galak?"

"eeh Rangiku-nee, maaf ya"

"dasar! Kalo aku galak, nggak mungkin kan mungut kalian berdua" Rangiku-san tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala kami

"o iya, Okaa-san ingin bertemu denganmu. Ikut aku" tanganku yang kecil diseretnya ke kamar si 'okaa-san'.

***TOK TOK***

"izinkan saya masuk kaa-san"

"yah, masuklah"

"permisi, ini anaknya kaa-san" Rangiku mendorongku pelan ke arah seorang wanita berkulit hitam, tapi meski begitu dia tetap manis.

Okaa-san menaikkan daguku "manis juga, mata violetnya bagus" tangan Okaa-san lalu menjelajahi tubuh kecilku, mungkin aku mau diapa-apakan... gawat!

"maafkan saya, tapi bolehkah kita merawatnya kaa-san?"

"fuh, kau terlalu baik Rangiku. Tapi baiklah soalnya sulit dapat anak seperti ini, gratis lagi!"

'seperti ini'dan 'gratis'? Aku bukan barang!

"hei jangan pandang aku seperti itu, anak kecil. Siapa namamu dan berapa umurmu?"

"Nama saya Rukia, umur saya 10 tahun" jawabku sambil memancarkan deathglare

"mata violet yang tajam... sepertinya kau pintar ya? Ran, bawa dia ke dokter Unohana lalu daftarkan dia ke sekolah geisha! Belajarlah yang rajin supaya bisa membayar semua hutangmu"

hah? "maaf, tapi apa hutang saya?" kutanya dengan sopan agar kegugupanku tertutupi.

"sudah jelas kan! Biaya perawatan, sekolah geisha, dan keseharianmu!"

"ta... tapi saya belum mengiyakan! Saya juga ada urusan lain kaa-san!"

"Ti-dak bi-sa, kau sudah jadi aset berharga di Okiya-ku Rukia-chan. Kau baru bisa bebas setelah membayar semua hutangmu dan jadi geisha sukses"

mata keemasan okaa-san melirikku dengan penuh kemenangan. Aah, bagaimana ini? Setelah lolos dari rumah bordil itu, sekarang aku harus membayar hutang yang aku tak tahu berapa jumlahnya, apalagi gimana cara melunasinya?

"tapi saya tak punya uang sepeser pun kaa-san, bagaimana cara saya membayar hutang-hutang itu?"

"makanya jadi geisha yang sukses. Kalo klienmu banyak, otomatis kau jadi kaya kan?"

"iya... itu berapa lama?" , "biasanya 5-10 tahun lagi"

Nani? Kami-sama taskete... oiya nee-san gimana ya? Apa dia masih menungguku, hujan begini...

"Tenanglah, Ruki-chan. Aku akan membantumu kok. Nanti kuajari teknik dan tarian geisha" Ran-san terlalu baik, dia bisa melihat wajahku yang pucat pasi memikirkan nee-sanku satu-satunya.

"Hei Rukia, tidurlah di kamar Momo. Sudah kugelar lho futonnya" lagi-lagi dia menarik lenganku

"aah... rigatou... Ran-san" sahutku pasrah.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya! Lalu bekerja keraslah mulai besok, Ru-Ki-A Chan" Aku lihat tangannya melambai sambil tersenyum 'Aku-nemu-mangsa-baru'

**Sialan kau nenek gosong!**

* * *

**Rio** : Umm, gimana? Aneh, gaje, garing, kriuk-kriuk atau yg lain?

**Rukia** : Tau tuh, emang bisa dimakan? Lagian aku kok jadi geisha sih?

**Rio** : belum jadi kok! Sabar aja nunggu time skip-nya

**Rukia** : kalo gitu aku request kimono yang bagus ya? Rio-chan~~ *chappy eyes no jutsu*

**Rio** : Ok, ok. Untuk Rukia kecilku pasti akan ku... **BUHH** *tepar*

**Ichigo** : yang boleh bilang gitu cuma gue tau! Lagian kok gue nggak muncul sih!

**Rio** : bah, Rukia cocoknya sama gue tau! Jeruk busuk! Lo nguping ya?

**Ichigo** : sama dia juga kok!

**Rukia** : Nii-sama? Kok ada di sini?

**Rio **: haha, ketauan tuh... Ihiiiyy Rukia ehm ehm, banyak fansnya!

**Rukia** *blushing*

**Ichigo** : heh, aku bukan fansnya tau! Tapi udah jadi pacarnya!

**Byakuya** *deathglare*, **Ichigo & Rio***tepar*

**Byakuya** : Lanjutin Rukia, mumpung makhluk2 laknat ini tepar

**Rukia** : Iya Nii-sama. Mau comment, saran, kritik, flame, dll lewat link di bawah sini aja ^_^

**Rio** : *balik lagi* Semua saya terima kok, mumpung bulan puasa ini.

All : **See ya later in next chap!**


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer** : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei! I just own the Fic

-Many pairing-

**Warning** : Gaje, mbulet, garing, n blablabla.

**R&R** but if you **Dont like Dont read**!

* * *

~**Chapter 2**~

**The Meeting  
**

* * *

Jam 4 pagi, matahari masih bersembunyi tapi tidak untuk dua gadis kecil di sebuah kamar.

"Rukia... ayo bangun" ajak seorang gadis kecil sambil mencepol satu rambutnya

"Mmh~ iya..." sementara yang diajak cuma ngulet-ngulet gaje di futonnya.

"Kau biasa bangun sepagi ini, Momo?" tanya gadis bermata violet sambil mengumpulkan nyawa untuk bangun.

"Ya, ini sudah kewajiban kita selama belum jadi geisha"

"Kewajiban apa itu?"

"Gimana ya... Singkatnya kayak jadi pembantu gitu deh" Jawab Momo kemudian tersenyum

"Begitu..." Rukia pasrah saja 'Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada jadi pelac*r, untung saja aku dan Nee-san bisa kabur' batinnya.

'Nee-san...' gumamnya "AAH!"

"K-kamu kenapa Rukia?" Momo shocked ngeliat teman sekamarnya teriak

Rukia sadar, bisa gawat kalo identitasnya terbongkar "Ee-nggak apa-apa kok, Mo"

"Benar nggak ada apa-apa?" Sahut wanita berambut ikal + berdada besar

"Lho? Rangiku-nee sudah bangun?"

"Aku habis dari toilet sih, terus aku dengar Rukia teriak"

"Ooh, saya tidak apa-apa kok, Ran-san" jawab Rukia meyakinkan

"Ya sudah, kalian mulailah bekerja"

"Siap!" seru dua gadis kecil itu bersamaan, lalu mereka beranjak menuruni tangga

"Hampir lupa, Rukia nanti sekitar jam 8 ikut aku ya!"

"Ke mana Ran-san?"

"Ke sekolah geisha terus ke dokter Unohana... Lalu, Momo!"

"Ii, iya Rangiku-nee?" kata Momo takut-takut

"Jemur futonmu! Pesing tau, Rukia nggak nyium bau itu?" , "Nyium sih, Ran-san..." Rukia lalu melirik Momo "Jangan-jangan kau...?"

"Rangiku-nee! Rahasia itu!" Momo langsung blushing, sementara Rukia jawdrop dan Rangiku tertawa jahil "Hihi, sekarang Rukia tau kenapa kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali"

^w^

"Mo, kimono ini kujemur di sini ya!" , "Aku berangkat dulu Ruk" seru Momo lalu menyambar tasnya

"Ke mana?" "Sekolah, sudah mau telat nih~ Daah Rukia" "Hati-hati di jalan, Mo" "OK!"

"Matte, Momo!" "Ada apa, Rangiku-nee?" "Aku mau ke daftarin Rukia... Kita barengan ya! Rukia ganti baju sana"

"Ok!" nggak pake lama, Rukia melesat ke kamar dan ganti baju secepat kilat

**Rukia's POV**

Aku harus kabur dari okiya ini, lalu mencari nee-san... Ini kesempatan! "YOSH!"

"Wah, semangat sekali ya Rukia?" "He-eh, Ran-san!" ...untuk kabur dan pulang ke desa bersama Nee-san, yippie!

**Rangiku's POV**

Rukia, anak yang mungil tapi misterius... Sepertinya ada rahasia besar di balik mata violet indahnya itu... Masa bodoh, yang penting aku menyukainya!

^v^

Ketiga gadis itu berhenti di depan gedung yang cukup besar

"Nah kita sudah sampai~ Kita ke ruang kepsek. Belajar yang rajin, Mo!"

"Tentu saja Rangiku-nee! Jaa Rukia" Momo lalu bergegas masuk kelas.

"Jaa... Ran-san, kepseknya seperti apa?"

"Beliau sangat cantiiik! Mantan geisha legendaris lho" "Mantan?"

"Yup! Beliau berhenti magang setelah menikah. Julukannya Sode no Shirayuki"

"Kok bisa?" "Kecantikan dan tariannya bisa membekukan setiap lelaki yang melihatnya. Pokoknya hebat, deh!"

"Ooh~"

Rukia cuma ber-oh ria sementara Rangiku masih excited. Mereka lalu dipersilahkan masuk ruang kepsek. Seorang wanita berambut putih berkimono warna senada tampak menunggu mereka.

"Ohayo Koyuki Zangetsu-sama" Rangiku membungkuk dengan sopan, disusul Rukia "Ohayo gozaimasu"

"Ohayo" wanita itu lalu tersenyum "Jadi ini anak baru itu, Matsumoto?"

"Benar sekali Koyuki-sama, tidak apa-apa kan daftar sekarang?"

"Hihi, tidak masalah kok. Isi formulir data dirinya ya"

"Baiklah~"

Rukia bertemu pandang dengan kepsek menawan itu "Cantik sekali... Seperti Yuki onna"

"Rukia lahir tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 14 Januari... Saya lupa tahunnya, pokoknya 10 tahun"

"Begitu. Lalu nama belakangmu?"

**DEG**! 'Nama belakang?' Rukia yang dibuang keluarganya hanya bisa diam saja "..."

"Kuisi nama belakang Kaa-san saja ya. Jadi Rukia Shihouin, mau kan?"

"Mau. Arigato Ran-san" Senyum Rukia membuat Rangiku berpikir 'Anak ini memang misterius...'

"Sudah kuisi semua Koyuki-sama, dan ini uang pendaftarannya"

"Bagus, Rukia boleh mulai masuk sekolah setelah luka-lukanya sembuh"

"Arigato gozaimasu!"

"Ara, douita Matsumoto-san. Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Yoruichi"

"Pasti saya sampaikan! Kami permisi dulu" "Ya, hati-hati di jalan"

Mereka lalu menuju klinik dokter Unohana

Rukia celingukan di jalan besar tempat dia berjanji menjemput nee-sannya, kebetulan klinik dokter Unohana ada di tepi jalan itu.

"Nah, ayo masuk Rukia" Rukia masih celingukan melihat kios-kios di sepanjang jalan itu. "Kenapa Rukia?"

Rukia langsung menggandeng tangan Rangiku, takut kalau dia ditanyai lagi.

"Ee iya, ayo masuk Ran-san" Rangiku cengok, tapi ekspresi itu langsung pudar saat dia memasuki klinik

"**Gin**?"

O_O

"Kenapa... Kau ada di sini?"

"Rangiku...?" ujar pria sipit berambut putih. Seringai di wajahnya berbalik ke bawah, tak percaya pada wanita di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sejak kapan kau kemba..." "Sudahlah Ran, kumohon jangan dibahas di sini" pria itu buru-buru memotong perkataan Rangiku sembari meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir panas Rangiku.

Seorang anak kecil berambut sama dengan Gin menggenggam mantel kulitnya dari belakang "...siapa wanita itu Tou-san?"

"Uukh... Tangan saya sakit Ran-san..." Rintihan Rukia tidak digubrisnya. Ia hanya ingin membunuh anak itu.

**Sekarang juga.**

* * *

**Rio** : Ini fic tambah gaje aja ya

**Rukia** : Yee, buat sendiri ngomel sendiri. Oy Ichigo, sampe kapan mojok gitu?

**Renji** : Sebel dia gak muncul juga di chap ini.

**Rio** : Oh, iya loe ultah kan? Slamet ya

**Rukia** : Eh sori gue lupa Nji! Met ultah deh *jabat tangan*

**Renji** : *Blushing* Mana hadiahnya?

**Ri&Ru** : Traktirannya dulu gan!

**Ichi&Bya** : Ru, sejak kapan kamu kenal Kask*s?

**Rio** : Lah, Byakun juga tau dari mana?

**Renji** : Halah! Debat gak mutu! Nih, traktirannya pisang satu sisir plus balesan Ripiu~

**SoraHinase** Wah~ Liat aja nanti, masih lama kok jadi geishanya :)

**Jee-Ya Zettyra** Hehe, makasih atas sambutannya :D Rio dapet ide ini abis liat cover novel film-nya itu... Mungkin ada yg sama, tapi Rio akan berusaha membelokkannya sekuat pikiran saya.

**Cecania Kuroshiyu** Salam kenal juga. Gomen, Ichi gak kebagian peran di chap ini *Ichi : siap2 bankai* tapi di chap depan pasti! *Rio : menghela napas krn terbebas dari maut*

**chappythesmartrabbit** makasih chappy~ gomen ya kalo update-nya lama *Rukia : dasar author males!*

**Kurochi Agitohana** Hoho, emangnya acara yg kayak di RCT* itu~ Ichi muncul di chap depan kok... (kayaknya) *Ichi : Deathglare* *Rio : pasang cermin* *Ichi : Blingsatan gara2 deathglare-nya sendiri*

**Ruki Yagami** Yap! :) Thanks ya~ Udah di update nih

**Rio** : Begitulah...

Met ultah buat Renji, gomen ya saya tlat baboon... Moga2 gak tambah merah tuh rambut

Arigato buat para senpai yg menyempatkan waktu utk me-ripiu fic nista ini *terharu*

Saran, kritikan n flame saya terima jika para readers tidak puas dgn tulisan saya~ Yah, puas nggak puas tetep **R&R**! *maksa*

All : **See ya in the next chap**!


End file.
